


Flynn Family Fairytales

by orphan_account



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Simple English
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Years in the future, Flynn has amassed quite the collection of...personalised bedtime stories.





	1. Ice Princess

Once upon a time in a kingdom far far away called Arendelle, there lived two princesses. When Princess Amy and Princess Lucy of Arendelle were little girls, they were the best of friends. Lucy was one of the only people who knew Amy’s secret: Amy had the power to make snow and ice! One night, Amy filled an empty ballroom with snow so the sisters could play together.   
  
As they played, Amy lost the control and she accidentally hit Lucy with a blast of icy magic. Lucy was badly hurt. Her parents went to the ancient mountains trolls for help. A wise old troll told them that Lucy could be saved – she was lucky to have been hit in the head and not in the heart. As the years passed by Lucy forgot about that night.   
  
  
To keep Amy’s gift a secret from everyone else, their parents surrounded the castle with walls and never let anyone inside. But whenever Amy had strong feelings, the magic spilled out. Amy didn’t want to hurt her sister again, so she stopped playing with Lucy. That made Lucy very lonely. Even after their parents were lost in a stormy sea, the sisters didn’t spend any time together.   
  
Years later, it was time for Amy to become queen of Arendelle. For just that day, the castle gates were opened. Hundreds of people attended the coronation ceremony. Amy worked hard to hide her feelings and powers.   
  
At the party, Lucy danced with handsome Prince Noah from the Southern Isles. He made her heart flutter. It seemed like they had everything in common, so they decided to get married. Amy thought their engagement was a bad idea. Lucy couldn’t believe it and started arguing. Amy started to lose control and as she shouted, ice shot from her hands. Everyone stared at Amy in shock. Now all the Arendelle knew Amy’s secret. She panicked and fled for the mountains.   
  
Lucy felt horrible. Amy’s powers had created a terrible winter storm in the middle of summer. She left Noah in charge of the kingdom and raced after Amy. As Lucy rode through the fierce wind, her horse threw her into the snow and ran off back to Arendelle. Luckily, she met an ice harvester named Garcia and his reindeer, Wyatt. Together they set off to look for Amy. As they climbed the mountain, Lucy and Garcia discovered a beautiful winter wonderland. They met an enchanted snowman named Rufus. Rufus knew where Amy was and wanted to help them bring back summer.   
  
Meanwhile, Noah was helping the people of Arendelle. When Lucy’s horse came back to the castle without her, Noah turned to the crowd and asked for volunteers. Back on the mountain, Rufus led Lucy and Garcia to a giant ice palace that Amy had created with her powers. Even Garcia was impressed. Inside, Lucy told Amy about the terrible storm in Arendelle. Amy was worried and didn’t know how to unfreeze the town, and she thought that Lucy and Arendelle might be better off without her.   
  
Lucy wanted Amy to come home but Amy was too scared that she would hurt more people. As the sisters argued, an icy wave of magic burst from Amy’s body and struck Lucy in the chest. Lucy wouldn’t leave without her sister. Amy knew what she had to do. She used her magic to create a giant snowman to chase Lucy and her friends out of the palace.   
  
The friends landed safely below. They had escaped from the snowman but Lucy was worried as her hair was turning snowy white. Garcia brought Lucy to the trolls. A troll told them that unless Amy’s magic was reversed, Lucy would be frozen solid. Only an act of true love could thaw a frozen heart.   
  
Lucy knew she loved Noah. As she began to shiver, Garcia got worried about her. Noah and his soldiers had just arrived at the ice palace and attacked Amy. They brought her back to Arendelle and threw her in the dungeon.   
  
When Lucy arrived in Arendelle, she asked Noah to save her with a kiss, but he refused as he had only pretended to love her. He wanted to take over Arendelle by getting rid of Lucy and Amy. Noah left Lucy alone and shivering. Rufus found her and helped her warm up but Lucy was getting weaker.   
  
Rufus glanced out of the window and saw Garcia racing toward the castle. Garcia was the one Lucy needed to kiss. Amy had escaped from the dungeon but Noah was close behind her. Noah told Amy that her magic blast hit Lucy’s, heart. Amy collapsed in the snow and closed her eyes. Everything she had done to protect her sister had failed.    
  
Lucy hurried towards Garcia but when she saw Noah had drawn his sword, instead of saving herself she leaped in front of her sister. Noah swung his sword but it shattered against Lucy’s frozen body. Amy clutched her sister. Suddenly, Lucy began to thaw and the two sisters hugged. As Rufus watched them, he remembered what the wise old troll had said: “An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart.”   
  
Lucy’s love for Amy had saved both of them and the Kingdom. The two sisters were best friends again and summer had returned to Arendelle. Amy even made Rufus a little snow cloud to keep him from melting. Amy  also  had a surprise for Lucy: the castle gates were wide open. Now everything was the way it was supposed to be.


	2. Heart of Water

Once upon a time, there lived a little, beautiful girl named Jiya on the Motunui Island. Even when she was little, she loved the ocean. She also loved listening to Auntie Denise’s stories. Jiya’s favorite was about the trickster demigod Mason, who stole the heart of the mother island, Te Fiti. According to Auntie, Mason upset the balance of nature by stealing the heart.   
  
Jiya’s dad, the Chief, believed the ocean was dangerous. The islanders were forbidden to sail beyond the reef! But little Jiya felt a deep connection to the ocean and to all the creatures who belonged in it. She always wanted to help. And the ocean noticed and it gave Jiya a special gift. When the Chief picked up Jiya, she dropped the gift. Luckily, someone else picked it up. It was Auntie Denise! She believed that the ocean’s gift was the heart of Te Fiti.   
  
As Jiya grew, she worked hard to help lead her people and follow her father’s rules. But when Jiya turned sixteen, Auntie Denise took her aside. “It’s time to learn who you were meant to be,” Auntie said. She led Jiya to a hidden cavern full of ancient canoes. When Jiya started drumming, BAM! BAM! BAM! she could feel the spirits of her ancestors. They were way-finders - voyagers on the ocean.   
  
Auntie Denise’s last wish was for Jiya to journey across the ocean, find Mason, and restore the heart of Te Fiti. So, with the heart safe inside her necklace, Jiya set sail. But sailing on the open ocean was not easy for Jiya - especially when a storm hit!   
  
Jiya and her boat washed up on a faraway island when she met Mason the demigod! He was not what Jiya expected, so she was disappointed. Mason stole Jiya’s boat. But when he tried to sail away, the ocean made sure Jiya went with him. The ocean wanted them to work together.   
  
Mason promised to help her return the heart of Te Fiti only if Jiya helped him find his magic fishhook. But first, they had to get past the kakamora, an army of wild coconut-clad bandits. Then, they had to dive into Lalotai, the realm of monsters. Thinking fast, Jiya tricked Emma, a crab monster and she and Mason retrieved the missing fish hook.   
  
Along the way, Mason taught Jiya how to way-find which is to use the sun, the stars, the moon, and the ocean current to navigate. And when the journey became too difficult, the spirit of Auntie Denise returned. “Know who you are meant to be,” Auntie’s spirit told Jiya.   
  
When Jiya and Mason finally reached Te Fiti, the mother of the island was gone. Instead, there was a lava monster named, Te Ka. Mason and Jiya tried everything, but they could not defeat Te Ka. Then Jiya had an idea. Summoning all her courage, Jiya gave the heart to Te Ka and Te Ka remembered who she was meant to be… She was Te Fiti! With her heart restored, Te Fiti bloomed once again. The world was back in balance.   
  
Jiya and Mason said goodbye. Their journey together was complete. Mason transformed into a hawk and flew away. It was time for Jiya to return to her people. The young girl from Motunui Island now knew exactly who she was meant to be. She was a daughter, a leader, and a way-finder. She was Jiya.


End file.
